


Homecoming

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Archie is out with friends planning to enjoy his last homecoming as a senior, but the object of his affection--the one that graduated last year is back to support his former team.
Relationships: David Archuleta/David Cook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011...  
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters/persons mentioned in this fic. It is all fiction.

Senior year. It's supposed to be the best year of high school. Right? Well for David Archuleta, (Archie, if you will) it was turning out to be just that. Of course, he didn't realize that until late October when his best friends Danny and Ramiele dragged him to the homecoming football game. He still wasn't quite sure how he'd been coerced into going though, especially after he'd skipped all the other games so far. Oh yeah, it had something to do with Ramiele saying, "But Archie, it's homecoming. You know everyone tries to come home from college for that game. Cookie might be there."

Of course. David Cook. The only boy he'd had eyes for over the past four years of his life. His heart leapt into his throat every time he thought about how incredibly hot David had looked in a football uniform (or any uniform for that matter). Archie had never really been into sports other than track, but still he found himself in the stands almost every Friday night in the fall, cheering on his fellow schoolmates and staring lustfully (and longingly) at the boy who had captivated him without even knowing it.

David had graduated in the spring and was now attending State. Archie had almost dreaded the thought of starting school that year. Just knowing that he wouldn't be able to see him roaming the halls, goofing off with his friends at lunch time, or showing off his intelligence (yes, a jock with a decent brain) in the few classes they had together made him incredibly depressed. Although the two of them had never really talked to each other (except for a handful of times in class and gosh, that was always awkward), it had been those things that he'd looked forward to every morning when he climbed out of bed. No matter how crappy his day would go, just seeing that infectious smile on David's face or hearing his melodic laughter as he walked down the crowded halls would make it better.

So that was the reason he was sitting at the first football game he'd attended all year. He really missed seeing the older boy and didn’t want to miss the possible opportunity to ‘stalk’ him. He didn’t really stalk him, but Ramiele and Danny often teased him by telling him he totally would if given the chance. Sad thing was, they were probably right, but Archie would never admit to that. He couldn’t help it. He’d just been infatuated from the very first moment he laid eyes on him.

It was in his eighth grade gym class and David was the teacher’s aide for that class. The moment he’d walked out of the locker room on that first day, he heard David laughing with the gym teacher who was also the football coach. He had smiled because the sound of the boy’s laughter made him feel all warm and gooey on the inside. He couldn’t help it. Then when he saw him? He just might have stopped breathing for a moment or two. From that point on, he was head over heels.

It really wasn’t extremely cold on this particular Friday night, but still there he sat snuggled up next to Danny and Ramiele with his hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his high school letterman jacket that he got in tenth grade after earning his letter for track. Kick off was at 7:30 p.m. and it was almost 8:15 before Danny nudged him rather roughly with his elbow.

"Ow! What the heck, Danny?"

"I see a mighty delicious looking Cookie walking this way..."

Archie's eyes grew wide, and he turned his head to look where Danny's eyes were trained. It had been months since he's seen him and he could feel goose bumps prickling at his skin and his heart thumping wildly in his chest at the mere thought of seeing him again. Finally he saw him. He was walking with a couple of his friends—Neal and Andy; the ones he'd hung out with most during high school. Archie wasn’t surprised by that. The three of them seemed to be really close. David was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a gray hoodie, converse sneakers, and a letterman jacket that matched his own. Archie bit his lip, noticing the bit of scruff on his face. It was change from the smooth, baby face that he was accustomed to seeing, but he liked it. A lot.

"Wow, he looks great," Danny continued. "Apparently college is treating him well."

Archie only nodded and tried to be inconspicuous as David walked up the steps to the bleachers, stopping to talk to several people along the way. While he was speaking a few words to his old math teacher, David glanced up before Archie had a chance to tear his eyes away. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when he noticed the senior and he winked, causing Archie's cheeks to turn an unimaginable shade of red.

"Did he just?"

"Shut up," Archie mumbled, kicking Danny's foot with his own. It was one thing to be caught staring, but to have David acknowledge it was something else. He was almost afraid to look in his direction again, so he decided to focus on the game for a while. He then failed to realize that David had moved on up the bleachers and sat just a few steps away with his friends to enjoy the game.

It was right after halftime when someone sat down beside of Archie. He'd been trying so hard not to pay attention to the older boy that he didn't even notice until after Ramiele stood up, grabbing Danny by the arm and telling him to walk with her to the concession stand. He was giving his friends a confused look when he heard a familiar voice next to him. "Either they don't like me or I smell bad."

Archie gasped and turned his head quickly to see David sitting next to him, leaning back on the bench behind them with his elbows propped up as well. "Um...."

David grinned. "Archie, right?"

"Um, yeah," he answered when all he could think about was the fact that David Cook knew his name. _He knew his name!_

"Cook," David informed. "At least that is what everyone else calls me."

"I...I know who you are."

David simply smiled once more and gestured towards the game going on in front of them. "Is it just me or does this team blow?"

Archie glanced back out at the field and laughed softly. "No, it's not just you. They definitely....blow."

"What happened to them? We were state champs last year."

Archie shrugged. "All the really good players graduated, I guess." That earned him another smile from the older boy and he felt his heart flutter at the sight. He loved his smile. It was one of the first things that he noticed about David; well, right after his laughter.

They watched the game together for a little while. Archie wasn't quite sure what to do or say since he still wasn't sure why David was sitting with him and not his own friends (those same two friends who kept looking back at them from a few steps away). He felt nervous and the fact that his own friends had abandoned him wasn't helping. After a while, he finally couldn't handle it anymore and decided that he needed to get away from him for a moment. So he stood up, shoving his hand into his pocket searching for his cash. "I'm going to get a drink," he explained when David looked up at him with question. "Do uh...do you want anything?"

David then stood up. "Actually I do. I'll just go with you." And before Archie could protest, David was standing up as well, following him down the steps. When they reached the concession stand, David asked what he was getting and when Archie told him, he went ahead and ordered it along with his own.

"Uh, thanks, but you didn't have to..."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Archie nodded and thanked him again. The whole situation was baffling him something awful. It wasn't like he and David had ever spent time together so the way David was suddenly treating him was confusing. There was a little voice in the back of his mind warning him to be careful, but at the same time there was another voice screaming with the possibility that David might like him too.

"So," David began as he started walking away from the concession stand. "How much has changed around this place since last year?"

"Oh, not much, really." Archie noticed Ramiele and Danny standing near the fence giving him questioning looks to which he simply shrugged. "We did get a few new teachers and they replaced the piano in the choir room."

"Oh Lord, it's about time! That thing was ancient."

Archie laughed. "Yeah, it really was. How is college?"

"It's ok. I'm still getting used to my schedule."

"Um, Cook?"

"Yeah, Arch?"

Archie couldn't help the grin that spread over his face at the way his name sounded in the low tone of David's voice. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything and I certainly don't mind your company, but uh why are you hanging around with me instead of your friends? I mean, we were never..." he trailed off when he realized that they'd managed to walk underneath the bleachers. "Um..."

"Well," David said, leaning up against a post. "Don’t freak out, but I know about your crush on me..."

"Wh-what?" Archie interrupted before David had a chance to finish his thought.

David grinned. "It's cool."

"Gosh this is embarrassing. Who told you?"

“No one. They didn’t have to."

"Oh... I'm sorry Cook."

"Why?" David asked with an arched brow.

"This has to be freaking you out. I mean, gosh! I don't even know how to explain it..." He stopped speaking when David moved to stand directly in front of him, bracing himself with one hand against a post as he looked down at Archie.

"Then don't. There's nothing really to explain, Archie," David assured him. "You like me. I think you’re really cute…"

Archie stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?" This was crazy. David Cook was not standing there telling him that he was cute. No. He must be dreaming, so he decided to check. "Ow!"

David laughed heartily. "What did you do that for?"

Rubbing at his arm that he'd just pinched rather hard, Archie shrugged. "Just making sure I wasn't dreaming.”

David smiled at the younger boy and reached up, placing a hand on Archie’s cheek. “You’re very much awake, and I was hoping that maybe we could get out of here. Maybe grab a burger or something at the bowling alley?”

“Um, ok. Just let me go tell my friends first.”

The smile never left David’s face as he nodded. “Sure. I need to go let mine know too. Meet me at the gate?”

“Ok.” Archie replied, trying not to let his giddiness show too much. He let David walk away first before he cast his eyes upward for a second and squealing to himself.

*****

Moments later, Archie shifted back and forth from one foot to the other while waiting by the gate. He was beginning to panic, thinking that maybe it had all been a joke and that the older boy didn’t really think he was cute or want to go out with him. In fact, David was probably sitting in the bleachers with his friends, laughing at how stupid he was. He was just about to leave when he heard him.

“Hey! Dude, where ya going?”

“Oh, um… nowhere. I thought…”

“You thought I ditched you? Already?” David grinned, showing off that brilliant smile that had been making Archie weak in the knees for so long. “Nah. Sorry for taking so long, though. My friends are assholes.”

“They giving you a hard time?” Archie asked with a smile of his own.

“Yeah,” David replied as they walked through the gate and into the parking lot where David’s car was parked. “I guess you could say that.”

*****

The bowling alley was kind of empty when they got there. It wasn’t a surprise really. Not for a Friday night during football season, anyway.

David took care of ordering their food while Archie chose them a table near the arcade. When David joined him, he had their drinks. “They said it would be about twenty minutes.”

“Ok,” Archie said as he took the drink David handed him.

“You wanna play a round of pool?”

Archie glanced at the two pool tables nearby. He’d never really been good at that game so he was a bit hesitant to say yes for fear of making a fool out of himself. “Um…” he glanced back at David who was waiting patiently for an answer. “I’m not very good.”

David shrugged. “I don’t care. I’m not great at it either.”

“Ok,” Archie finally decided and got up from his seat.

They got in two rounds, both of which David won without really even trying before their food arrived. Archie plopped down into his chair across from where David was sitting down. “Told you I wasn’t good at it.”

“It’s ok. I enjoyed watching you chase the balls across the room,” David assured him with a wink.

“Oh my gosh,” Archie groaned. “That was so embarrassing!”

A while later, after a lot of random conversation about school and hobbies, Archie followed David back out to his car where he slid into the passenger seat once again. When David was in the driver’s side, he looked over at him and smiled. “So… do you have a curfew?”

“No,” Archie replied with a smile of his own. His parents had never given him a curfew, but then again, he’d never been out late enough for them to have a reason to give him one.

“Really? That’s awesome. My parents gave me one the minute I got my driver’s license.” He started the car engine before continuing. “I know this place. We could uh—we could talk some more.”

That’s when the butterflies in his stomach really started fluttering around. David Cook, his crush, wanted to take him to a _place_ … to talk. Archie wasn’t really in-the-know, but he wasn’t naïve either. He knew about those so-called places where teenagers went to _talk_. He felt his face heating up at the mere thought of what could be happening.

When Archie agreed, David backed out of the bowling alley parking lot and took a right that would take them out of town. David turned the radio to a station that was playing some classic tunes. He glanced over at Archie and smiled. “You like Bay City Rollers?”

“Oh! Yeah, they’re great. I really like this song.”

“Me too,” David said with a smile as he turned the car onto a narrow, unpaved road. “Ever been up to the old Middleton mansion?”

Archie shook his head before realizing that it was dark and David probably hadn’t seen him, even if he was looking. “No. Never,” he said. “Is that where we’re going? Everyone says that place is haunted.”

David smirked, and despite how cheesy he knew it would sound, he still said, “I’ll keep you safe.”

Archie giggled somewhat giddily at his comment and turned his head to stare out the window at the passing darkness all the while, chewing on his lip in anticipation.

Finally, David pulled the car into the yard near the old Middleton mansion, overlooking the town they’d just left. Archie gasped in awe as he looked out over the town. In the distance, he could see the football field where they’d been earlier. “Wow.”

“I know, right? I can’t believe you’ve never been up here before.”

“Yeah, um, I don’t usually…”

“It’s cool,” David replied. “I get it.”

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the twinkling of the city lights below them. It wasn’t until Archie felt David’s hand on top of his own that he took his eyes off of the sight in front of them. First he looked at their hands in his lap—the soft glow from the radio gave off just enough light—and then he looked at David who was staring pensively at him. He smiled shyly and turned his hand upright so that their fingers could intertwine.

“I’ve had a nice time tonight,” David said.

“Me too,” Archie replied, “even though the football game was terrible.”

David chuckled lightly. “Yeah. It was pretty dreadful, wasn’t it?”

Archie nodded, his eyes growing wide as David shifted, turning slightly and inching a little closer to the middle of the car.

As the sounds of Reo Speedwagon drifted faintly through the otherwise silent night, David reached up, putting his free hand on Archie’s cheek. “I would really like to kiss you right now.” A small smile formed slowly on his lips. “Would that be ok?”

Unable to respond properly, Archie managed a nod. He was freaking out on the inside and silently hoped that it wasn’t showing on his features. Of course, all thought of that disappeared when David tilted his head and leaned close enough that he could feel his breath against his lips.

As his eyes fluttered shut, he waited for David’s mouth to fall onto his. When it did, he sighed contentedly and relaxed quite a bit under the gentle caress of his more experienced lips.

David kissed him slowly for a long time, savoring his sweet taste. Finally, he pulled away, tugging gently on Archie’s lower lip. “Wow… That was better than I thought it would be.”

Archie opened his eyes and stared for a moment as his breathing returned to somewhat normal. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” David replied with a cheesy grin. “In fact, it was so good; I want to do it again.”

The corners of Archie’s mouth turned up into a smile. “Me too.”

*****

This time, their kiss was a bit more aggressive and David groped at Archie’s sides, trying to haul him over to the driver’s side of the car with him. Eventually, Archie managed to move over the console, slipping haphazardly—only blowing the horn once—into David’s lap, straddling his thick, muscular thighs while he laughed at their clumsiness.

“Mmph…” he groaned against David’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

David fisted his hands in Archie’s hair and swiped his tongue over his closed lips; making him gasp and giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue right inside.

As Archie caught on, David groaned appreciatively letting his hands slide over Archie’s shoulders, pushing under the collar of his jacket in which Archie shrugged out of before going to help David with his; only breaking their heated kisses for mere seconds between tasks.

“Oh shit!” David gasped pulling his mouth away from Archie’s as Archie’s cool fingers slid beneath the hem of his sweatshirt, brushing against his sides.

Archie froze for a moment and looked at David with question, halfway afraid that he’d done something wrong.

David laid his head back against the headrest and grinned lazily at Archie as his hands gripped the younger boy’s waist. “Your hands are cold.”

“Oh… Sorry?”

“It’s ok. Just a little shocking,” David said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh my gosh!” Archie shrieked and wiggled as David’s chilly hands unexpectedly slipped beneath his shirt.

David chuckled and pulled him back in for another kiss.

Archie moaned contentedly and fell right back into it. He could get used to making out with the former football player.

David’s hand then began to move from the spot where they rested on Archie’s lower back. Although as he did, Archie once again took the hint and sat up; pulling his shirt over his head. David lifted an eyebrow, obviously surprised by how bold the usually shy senior was being.

“You’re turn,” Archie mumbled while reaching once more for the hem of David’s sweat shirt.

As he tossed his own shirt to the passenger seat, David pulled Archie forward, pressing him flush against his chest making them both moan in satisfaction as their bare skin made contact.

“Jesus,” David groaned between pressing kisses to Archie’s throat and rubbing his hand along his spine. “You are so unbelievably sexy.”

With that compliment, Archie’s whole upper body flushed hot and red, and he reached to guide David’s mouth back to his own.

For several long moments they explored each other’s upper body—scratching and pinching as their desire for each other grew stronger.

“Oh gosh, Cook!” Archie screeched when David’s hands splayed across his butt and pushed him down at the same time that he bucked his hips upward.

“Fuck, Archie…”

Archie whimpered and trembled as their hard groins rubbed together. “Oooh…”

“Oh shit baby, that feels so good,” David sighed as Archie began rocking his hips, trying to keep them pressed together.

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah…” he muttered while lifting his hips over and over to meet Archie’s. “Oh fuck…”

Archie bit his lip and closed his eyes, just listening to the sounds that David was making—both vulgar and arousing—and enjoying the way David’s hands felt on his ass and the immense pleasure he was receiving from their grinding. “Oh, yes… Cook….” Before he knew what was happening, he felt David’s hands at his waist band, popping the buttons on his jeans. “Ugh…oh Gosh…”

David reached up with one hand, sliding it around the back of Archie’s neck to pull his mouth to his while the other hand reached into his pants to curl around his cock. “Do you like this, Baby? Does it feel good—me touching your cock?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Archie whimpered while his hands gripped at David’s sides. It was a completely new sensation for Archie. He’d never been touched in that way…well other than by his self.

David smirked as Archie’s fingers brushed over his stomach and hesitated just above him belt buckle. “You can, you know,” he said as he nipped at Archie’s chin. “Touch me; if you want.”

Without further hesitation, Archie unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants because oh God did he ever want to touch him. He wanted… he gasped softly in surprise as he took David’s length into his hand. He was hot and so hard; already slick from the precum dribbling over the swollen head.

“You did all that to me, Archie,” he whispered breathily against Archie’s ear. “That’s how bad I want you.”

Archie throbbed in David’s hand as he began to slide his hand up and down the shaft using precum as lubricant. “Oh, Cook…” Archie found that he loved saying David’s name over and over as pleasure radiated through his body making his insides coil in the most gratifying way. And he really liked the way David moaned his name in response to the way he was working his hard cock, bringing him a little bit closer to the edge with every passing moment.

“Oh… Archie, that’s it baby… I’m almost there.” David threw his head back, banging it against the head rest, breathing heavily. “Fuck! I want… I want you to cum with me. Can you do that, Baby? Can we cum together?”

At that declaration Archie whimpered, “I’m close. So close, Cook.” And David speeded his own hand up. “Oh gosh!”

Archie came first, moaning obscenely loud and shaking as David’s hand stayed on him, jerking steadily as he emptied onto David’s stomach and hand. David followed almost immediately after—thanks to Archie never once letting up during his own orgasm—with a grunt, arching his back as he came; spilling onto Archie’s own belly as well as his cock.

Taking a ragged breath, Archie slumped back against the steering wheel. He looked down at the glistening mess between them and sucked in a sharp breath when David rubbed his own slippery cock against his still hyper-sensitive one.

David smirked and kept sliding it against him, mixing their seed before swiping a finger through the milky-white fluid. He lifted the finger to Archie’s mouth and gently smeared it over his lower lip while their eyes locked with one another for a moment.

Archie experimentally dipped the tip of his tongue into the pool of sum before running his tongue completely over his lip wiping it clean. “Hmm…”

“Fuck, that was so hot,” David murmured almost disbelievingly as he reached to gather more cum on his finger.

Archie grinned this time and grabbed David’s hand immediately sucking his whole index finger into his mouth. He felt quite proud of himself as David’s eyes widened. He sucked on David’s digit making sure it was completely free of any trace of cum before pulling his mouth away with a small pop.

“Holy shit, Archie…”

A small blush crept into his cheeks as the realization of how dirty what he’d just done was.

“Oh my God, are you blushing?” David began laughing light heartedly. It wasn’t a menacing laugh. It was kind of endearing (how weird was that?). “Dude, you just sucked cum off my finger like it was a miniature dick and _now_ you’re embarrassed? That is so cute!” He sat up a little straighter and reached up to pull Archie in for one more kiss. “ _You_ are so cute,” he said with a grin, “and fucking hot as hell.”

Archie fell into him as their mouths crashed together, all embarrassment leaving as David’s words echoed in his ears.

They were still kissing languidly when a cell phone began ringing. “Crap!” Archie groaned as he pulled away from those oh so amazing lips, realizing that it was his phone. He reached for his discarded jacket and dug the phone from the pocket.

“Hey Mom.” He gave David an apologetic look. “No! I’m ok… No. Just hanging out with a friend.” He turned slightly to look at the clock on the dash. “Wow! No. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

David chuckled softly and reached behind the passenger seat for a pack of tissues. Archie’s eyes followed David’s hands as he began to clean himself up. “Hmm… yeah.” He shook his head trying to regain focus on what his mom was saying. “Yeah. I know... I should have called. I’m sorry… No… In a little bit… Ok. Bye.”

When he closed his phone, he looked at David who was giving him a playful smirk and handing him a wad of tissues. “I thought you didn’t have a curfew.”

“I don’t,” Archie defended. “I usually don’t stay out this late and my mom got worried.”

“Ah,” David said as he zipped his pants. “Well I guess I should get you home then.”

“Yeah,” Archie agreed with a sigh before maneuvering back to his seat and getting _situated_.

*****

The drive to Archie’s house was relatively quiet. He sat staring out the window and David drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while humming along to the radio. Archie only looked at him once they pulled up to the curb in front of Archie’s house. He was surprised to see David staring at him.

David reached over and curled a finger under Archie’s chin. “You ok?”

Archie blinked, wondering exactly what was going through the older boy’s mind. “Uh, yeah,” he furrowed his brow. “Are you?”

David laughed softly. “I’m great. I had a good time with you tonight.” He grimaced at the way that sounded and the way Archie’s face turned red in the glow of the street lights. “And uh, I don’t mean just the… You know. The whole night was cool. Dinner, pool—just talking to you.”

Archie grinned. “I had a good time too. I’m glad we met up and uh… yeah.”

“You know, I come home almost every weekend. I’d really like to see you again.”

“Really?” Archie asked, his heart pounding a little harder in his chest. “I…”

“Yeah, really.” He grinned and leaned over the console so that he was only inches away from Archie’s face once again. “I really do think you’re cute, ya know.”

“Well um, I think you’re pretty cute yourself.”

“So does that mean you’ll go out on a date with me next Friday night?”

Archie was nodding his head even before David had finished asking. “I’d love to.”

“Good,” David replied with a smile. “Because I really don’t think I could go much longer than a week without kissing you again.”

A smirk formed on the younger boy’s lips and he surprised them both by leaning forward and closing the gap between them. It was a short, sweet kiss but thoroughly enjoyed by both. When he broke away, he smiled. “Thanks for an awesome night, Cook.”

“No. Thank you, Archie.”

Archie didn’t really want to get out of the car, but he knew his mom would be waiting up and probably wondering what was going on inside the car as they said goodnight. “I uh… I should get inside.”

“Yeah,” David agreed.

Before the parted though, they made sure to exchange cell numbers and David promised that he’d text or maybe call him later in the week. They shared one more short kiss goodnight and Archie climbed out of the car feeling incredibly light and happy. As he shut the door, he waved goodbye through the window and David did the same.

As he was walking up the sidewalk to his house, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached for it and saw it was a text from Danny.

_“Archie! WTH!? WRU boi? Wuh hpnd w/Cookie!? Did U guys KOTL? WAM! R U still with!?! OMG! U R, rn’t U!? Deets!!!”_

Archie grinned and paused a moment to reply before walking on up to the front door. He had to laugh out loud when he immediately got a response.

_“WDYM NOYB!?!_ D:< _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated. :)


End file.
